Component 7: Education The Educational component will develop web-based modules for education of physicians and researchers. Extensive opportunities for training in the various disciplines included in the Center will be made available. The educational component will also investigate aspects of attitudes about research participation. The knowledge gained from the patient-related portions will be integrated into the professional education component, thereby enhancing the translation of newly evolving research modalities into clinical care.